


Not so Inconvenient

by My_Untold_Lies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, bed shairing story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Untold_Lies/pseuds/My_Untold_Lies
Summary: Rob thinks about his and Rich's relationship while they answer a question about the bed shairing incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and I just got around to editing it, whoops! Enjoy:)

Rob smiled, he knew the audience would think it was because Rich was being funny as he told the story of the bed sharing incident again. Sure the story was funny, but mostly because that had long since changed. Their relationship changed dramatically after his stroke. It had been something of an accident. They had been absolutely trashed, having celebrated his first birthday after the stroke, they ended up sleeping in the same bed that night and waking up with no idea what had happened. From there things had escalated into a full fledged relationship. These days Rich certainly would not balk at them sharing a bed in the least, actually he might protest more if they did not. 

“Anything to add Rob” Rich’s drawl drew him out of his thoughts and back to the fact that he was standing on the stage in front of all of these people with the man they thought they were just friends.

“You know I don’t agree with your telling.” Rob fought not to move towards his friend, turned lover, something he had to practice after they had first gotten together, he had always wanted to touch him.

“Yeah, you think it is strange that a man would not share a bed with you.” Rob could see in Rich’s eyes that he was thinking about the previous night where they had shared the hotel bed, one of the few times they could share without the distraction of their wives and children about. 

“It's not like I had never shared a bed with my brother before.” Rob chose his words cautiously, he did not need to accidentally out them during this short fake argument about something that had happened almost seven years ago and in so many ways a lifetime ago.

“Cause it was such an inconvenience to make it across the hall to the room with two beds.” Rob just raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head, knowing if they kept going they were going to out themselves. “Right, did we answer your question? Great. You.” Rich pointed to the person on the other side of the stage letting what ever question that had started the conversation go.

A part of him always wanted to let people know about their relationship, but at the same time he liked having it all to himself. Rob focused his attention back on the present, there were more questions to answer.


End file.
